All the difference
by LunarUzumaki117
Summary: The last thing he remembered was fighting Kaguya but now he has somehow found himself seventeen years in the past right on the night he was born. With the way things where going during the Fourth Shinobi World War change he feels a little change is in order. lets see whether his presence in the past will be what is needed to make all the difference in the end. Butterfly effect.


Alright I'm new at this so don't chew me out too hard. Also i kind of wrote this at for in the morning so forgive any errors. Anyway this is a time travel fic. It will likely be a harem fic and Naruto will be very strong. I hope you enjoy

* * *

Prologue

He knew exactly what day it was today. 10th October, his birthday and more specifically the day he would be born. Yes as of the moment he was yet unborn and yet he stood on this hill over looking the village Konoha in its darkest hour. The 10th of October also happened to be the day that the Kyuubi was ripped out of his mother and used to attack Konoha something that was happening at this very moment and cause of this he was in a bit of a dilemma. He wanted to save his family and thousands of others but doing so would be a major risk to the future. As it would change in unpredictable ways and create a completely different time line something that probably already happened due him just being here. But then again the future he came from was a mess and with the threat of Otsutsuki Kaguya reincarnating and bringing about the hell he had miraculously escaped then perhaps changing the future was for the best. Plus he would have time to get ready for her.

But to bring her down he would need Sasuke. His Sasuke was elsewhere and probably dead, which would mean that he would probably need the Sasuke of this time line and his alternate self to take down Kaguya while he and whoever could would provide back up. However for the time being he would handle the future as it came, for now he would deal with the threat in front him. With his mind made up he rushed towards the massive chakra presence he felt that was without a doubt Kurama, the Kyuubi no Yoko.

VvV

Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato looked down upon his village that was slowly being laid waste to by the Kyuubi no Yoko. The Kyuubi was a fierce nine tailed chakra construct in the shape of a fox that many considered to be a demon, whether this was true or not was up for discussion but the level of destruction he was seeing right now could certainly be called the work of a demon. It sent a shiver of cold rage through his body to see so many of his people killed right before his eyes. No, come hell or high water he would stop that monster this very night.

To think that that creature was sealed inside his cheerful, loving wife made his respect for Jinchuuriki which was already quite considerable thanks to fighting Killer Bee go up several notches. Kushina truly kept them safe from that monster and was a hero of the highest caliber in his eyes just by being a Jinchuuriki but that bastard had ripped it out of her and summoned it into the middle of the village. When he found the one who had done this he would make him pay dearly. "As Hokage, I will protect the village and my family right now. This is what I need to do. I won't allow you to do as you please anymore." It was said in a whisper but it seemed almost as if the Kyuubi heard his whisper as it sailed on the wind, for it promptly stopped whatever it was doing to turn towards Minato as if in challenge.

With a complete indifference to the fact that for intents and purposes he was having a stare down with the Kyuubi no yoko of all things Minato narrowed his eyes and said. "So you've taken notice of me." Seemingly in response the Bijuu reared its head back with its mouth wide open as if to inhale. As it did so thousands of tiny balls of red and blue pure chakra suddenly congregated around its mouth to form a dark purple ball of destructive energy that Minato knew would likely kill everyone here if it struck. So in response to this he immediately began going through several hand-seals to perform a jutsu to counter this tremendous attack.

As a sensor he could sense how massive the amount chakra was that the Kyuubi had used in this attack and he also knew that as he now had its full attention on him all of that energy would most likely be directed at him. Finishing his last hand-seal he shouted. "You wont have you way here!"

At that very moment the ball of energy was suddenly blasted forward at tremendous velocities, going as far as making a sonic boom as it accelerated towards Minato. The sheer force from its passage obliterated all the houses between the Kyuubi and the Yondaime Hokage's stone face on Hokage Mountain where Minato stood. It crossed the distance of several kilometers in a second but came to a sudden halt in front of the Yondaime's face before a large barrier suddenly appeared in front of the purple sphere and then seemingly sucked it right out of existence. Minato then raised his hands in a triangular fashion while pulsing his chakra into this weird hand-seal known only to Hiraishin users, which also selected the exit marker. In response the techinique reappeared far away from the village over one of his kunai markers and then violently exploded in a massive ball of blue fire and destruction.

It was visible all the way from the village and many shinobi paled when they saw what would have happened if the attack detonated inside the village. Minato was not in the least bit surprised, after all he had seen bijuu dama's and all their destructiveness before and developed his Rasengan of the principles of the very technique. Nevertheless this bijuu dama was still rather impressive for such a hastily performed one. Most bijuu where slower to gather pure chakra, condense it and fire their bijuu dama's, it simply spoke volumes of the power of the Kyuubi no Yoko which was also thought to be the strongest and most powerful of the Bijuu. _'For this large a scale, I will have to be careful where I send it to detonate.'_ He thought before he suddenly sensed more than saw that the shinobi of Konoha where mobilizing to go on a counter attack against the Kyuubi led by the Sandaime Hokage himself, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

He felt a sense of pride at how his shinobi valiantly charged the Kyuubi in the defense of the village even if it seemed almost futile that they would even be able to harm it. He had squash that feeling lest it distract him as he had other more important matters to deal with such as reporting all that had happened to the Sandaime Hokage immediately. And he was just about to do so when he sensed a powerful chakra presence appear behind him from out of nowhere.

Instead spinning around and confront his opponent who was no doubt the very person behind this as he had briefly sensed this chakra before, he acted as if he hadn't taken notice while subtly shifting the tri-pronged kunai in his left hand into a reverse grip before spinning around just as whoever was attacking him was maneuvered into a position directly behind him. He then drove the Kunai into his assailants head, except instead of killing said assailant instantly, it proceeded to go right through head and came out the other side. Shocked at this as his perfect counter was foiled he watched in a bit of morbid curiosity as the mans own fingers phased through his left hand that was still in motion from trying to stab the man come out the other side and enclose around his wrist. At that moment his opponent spoke in a deep monotonous voice and said. "I am your opponent...and its all over for you."

In the brief second he had to look at the man he discovered he wore a dark brown hooded cloak with widened sleeves which could hide weapons and tools. He was crouched which suggested he was prepared to attack or keep Minato of balance. His face wasn't visible due a mask with a flame pattern on it and a single eye hole on its right side to look out from. He couldn't see anything beyond that but he felt a large concentration of chakra behind that eye which suggested it was doujutsu. However the manner in which it was being controlled was distinctly different from the manner in which the Hyuuga clan used their doujutsu which eliminated them as one of his opponents. It might also having been some unknown doujutsu from elsewhere but Minato had the sneaking suspicion that he was dealing with an Uchiha. This would also make sense considered the various other things the man had done. Not the least among which was ripping out the Kyuubi and controlling it along with his unique ability to phase through solid objects.

He had no more time to ponder anything despite all these thoughts flashing through his razor sharp mind in an instant as no sooner had the man claimed it was over for him the world suddenly spiraled out of control and reality warped into a spiral in front of Minato. He felt as if he was being sucked into some other place and the fact that he had been using space-time ninjutsu for so long alerted him to the fact that it was also a space-time technique and would like deposit him elsewhere. He could not let that happen. Reaching out with his chakra to any marker he could feel he immediately use the Hiraishin no jutsu to teleport away before he was sucked into what was likely another dimension much to the other man's surprise who immediately said. "He flew away? He's fast! Next time I will get him faster...the instant we make contact."

With that he made a half ram seal and disappeared into a swirling vortex but not before looking to his left where for the briefest moment he thought he had sensed something but even his sharingan showed him nothing so he thought nothing of it. He had a Hokage to catch and then likely kill.

VvV

Had Obito checked out the area he was thinking about he would have seen that it was not nothing but rather a shinobi of Konoha from the future who knew exactly who he was. Uzumaki Naruto immediately released the **Touton no jutsu** and shimmered into existence. Under any other circumstance Obito probably would have been able to see Naruto's chakra and sense him their, however because Naruto was in sage mode his chakra was basically camouflaged by nature energy and thus appeared the same as that of nature which only a sage could sense. He had learnt this fighting against Pein's Rinnegan and since the Rinnegan was an evolved form of the Sharingan he knew that the Sharingan wouldn't be able to see him. Not to mention the rampaging Kyuubi's residual chakra that had escaped into the air was making sensing chakra difficult unless you where a sensor type. Obito was not, at least not yet and even when he did become one he wasn't an exceptional sensor like Namikaze Minato, Uzuki Yuugao, Uzumaki Naruto and Senju Tobirama.

He looked at the spot which Obito had disappeared from and sensed him appear where his father was currently and longed to go and help his father and deal with Obito but the village needed him right now if he was going to interfere and thus he couldn't help his father. Besides he already knew that his dad would defeat Obito so he could safely focus on a rampaging Bijuu for the moment. Minato had defeated him before after all, which made Naruto whisper sadly. "Unfortunately for you Obito, you will not succeed in your endeavors but hopefully I will be able to set you straight before you cause too much damage. You and Nagato and Itachi as well as Konan. Hopefully I will be able to kill Black and the White Zetsu's and prevent Madara from being Ressurected again, not to mention dealing Kabuto and Gaara and so many other pain's in the ass all over again. Damn that's a lot of work...but I got time. Right now however I got to deal with this."

As he finished his littler rant he turned to the village wondering if he could defeat Kurama again. He didn't have the Kyuubi in him anymore nor did he have the other eight bijuu inside him but he did have massive chakra reserves within him that where far greater than ever and easily on par with any bijuu. He was more like a bijuu given human form and his chakra which was once blue was now golden and life giving. Their was one unfortunate thing at the moment however that led to him doubting whether he could defeat Kurama and that was the fact that that ocean-like reserve of power that he called his chakra reserves was mostly empty at the moment and he was also physically exhausted from the Journey that brought him here. Whatever had happened exactly to bring him back to the past had changed certain things about him, things such as his height. He was shorter than he remembered and weaker, if he had to guess he for whatever reason around twelve again. His hair was another change as it had turned blood red with golden highlights but maintained its spiky nature that he inherited from his father as well as the same style it was in when he was still sixteen. His eyes however despite not being aware of it at that moment now a shade violet only seen in Kushina and her Great Aunt Uzumaki Mito. And his whisker marks while still their where now thin nearly invisible lines on his cheeks that one had to really look closely at to spot. And their where more changes both biological and psychological. But he would find all that out later. Right now he had a bijuu to deal with.

With that despite almost running on empty he flared his chakra which for him was a small amount but still massive enough that it the Kyuubi stopped what it was doing and took notice. Not to mention despite being so low on chakra at the moment his chakra was very dense and robust and thus had a unique effect on nature such a blasting everything around him away with gale force wind while surrounding his body in a gold-ish fiery glow not unlike Kyuubi mode. However this was not the Kyuubi's chakra it was his and had the Kyuubi not been under the Sharingan's influence Kurama would have been reminded of Otsutsuki Asura.

* * *

Just a heads up, i am from Zambia and we have 74 languages so for give me for any mistakes in grammar or if my updates take longer than most. We really do have terrible internet down here

Uzumaki out


End file.
